Just the way you are
by xzettax
Summary: One-Shot/Song-Fic


**Hola! Pues hace mucho que no escribía así que aquí les tengo una nueva historia, un One-Shot, un Song-Fic, como quieran llamarlo, Muchísimas Gracias por todos los comentarios de mi anterior historia, estoy muy agradecida…**

**Sin más que decir aquí esta, lean, comenten pero sobre todo DISFRUTEN**

**(Nota: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia y iCarly no me pertenece)**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Okey, podría contarles toda mi vida pero eso sería muy aburrido, así que me limitare a decirles que en este momento soy el chico más afortunado y feliz del mundo ¿Por qué?, me preguntan ¿Por qué?, bueno eso es simple, tengo una novia impresionante, es carismática, independiente, valiente, persuasiva, capaz, con mucha energía, sincera y sobre todo, hermosa, es muy, muy hermosa, se podría decir que es perfecta, para mi es perfecta…

¿Quieren saber cómo es?, Si pues…  
>Sus ojos, sus ojos hacen que las estrellas pierdan su brillo<br>Su cabello, su cabello cae perfectamente, sin siquiera peinarlo  
>Ella es tan hermosa y créanme que cada día se lo digo, y cada que lo hago ella se burla, porque ella no me cree, no cree que sea tan hermosa y es tan triste que ella no pueda ver lo que yo veo en ella.<p>

Hace unas semanas nos invitaron a una boda, fue la primera vez que vi que ella le tomo tanto tiempo arreglarse, cambiaba y cambiaba de vestidos, y siempre me preguntaba cual se le veía mejor, para ella todos ellos eran perfectos, porque ella los hacía perfectos, pero me creyó… No. Así que pase 2 horas intentando convencerla que cualquier vestido se le veía precioso y gracias al cielo lo logre, así que fuimos a la boda, todos le decían lo hermosa que se veía, pero que creen, no les creyó… No les creyó, por lo menos fueron como 50 personas o mas que le decían lo bella que se veía pero NO, NO, no les creyó, casi al final de la noche muy seria se acerco a mí, y pregunto '¿Cómo me veo?', así que le respondí: Cuando veo tu rostro, No existe cosa que yo quiera cambiar en él, porque eres hermosa justo de la manera en que tu eres. Ella por fin creyó en mí.

Hace una semana fuimos a una cena con mi familia, los Benson, fue algo incomodo, primero mi familia no es la mejor del mundo y segundo fue extraño como la trataron, no digo que fueron groseros o algo así, fue todo lo contrario, demasiado atentos y la trataban como si ella hubiese estado en nuestra familia desde hace años, eso la puso nerviosa y tercero cada reunión familiar se merece una fotografía, así que este año Sam estaba incluida, ella estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que no sabía siquiera como sonreír, fue tan divertido así que tuve que reír, ella termino golpeándome, creo que lo tenía bien merecido, creo que eso la hizo sentir un poco más relajada pero aun así se veía nerviosa, ansiosa, no sabía qué hacer, ni ella, ni yo, después de unos minutos volteo a verme, sonrió y después pregunto: '¿Cómo me veo?', así que le respondí: Cuando sonríes, el mundo entero se detiene y voltea a verte, porque eres hermosa justo de la manera en que tu eres. Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

¿Quieren saber aun mas de cómo es?  
>Sus labios, sus labios podría besarlos el día entero si ella me dejara…<br>Su risa, su risa ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy…  
>Ella es tan hermosa y se lo digo todos los días…<p>

Hace unos días, viendo la televisión salió un programa sobre famosas hermosas, y al aparecer en particular, ella me dijo que esa chica le parecía hermosa, perfecta y que le gustaría más parecerse a ella y pregunto si me gustaría que cambiara… así que sin pensarlo dos veces tome el control remoto y apague el televisor, ella estaba a punto de respingar cuando la corte al hablar.

Tú sabes que nunca te pediría que cambies, si es la perfección la que buscas, entonces solo se tu misma, así que no preguntes si te ves bien, porque sabes lo que voy a decir…  
>Cuando veo tu rostro, no existe cosa que yo quiera cambiar en él, porque eres hermosa justo de la manera en que estas y cuando sonríes, el mundo entero se detiene y voltea a verte, porque tu sonrisa es perfecta justo de la manera en que es, así como eres, eres hermosa, eres perfecta…<p>

Y adivinen que… Jamás volvió a preguntar cómo se veía, y por fin creyó en mí cuando le dije que era hermosa… Justo de la manera en que es.

**Okey, Okey, tal vez fue un poco cursi, pero esa canción me encanta y creí que quedaría perfecta para esta historia, espero que les haya gustado…  
><strong>**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y/o puntos de vista.  
><strong>**Cancion: Just the way you are por Bruno Mars.**

**P.D. Pasen a leer mi otra reciente historia _'Momentos perdidos'_**


End file.
